Nowadays, a communication module is provided on household appliances in order to import various smart function other than the original functions of the household appliances. A variety of information from the outside by using the communication module may be obtained.
However, in a case where the communication module is provided on the household appliances and various smart function are added to the household appliances, the cost of the household appliances may be increased.
Some of the users may not want to use the smart function added to the household appliances. In addition, in a case where the communication module is included in the household appliances, there is a problem that does not meet the needs of the user, since the user pays additional costs comparing to the household appliances which does not have the communication module.
On the other hands, in a case where the household appliances does not have the communication module, the function of the household appliances is limited. In a case where the user wants to use the smart function, there is a problem that must additionally buy household appliances comprising a smart function.
Meanwhile, in the Korea Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0075572 (published date: Jul. 9, 2012) as a related art, an energy consumption unit is disclosed having a communication modem.